Rock Lee adopts a Neko
by GaaraXlover265
Summary: <html><head></head>After being heart broken, Lee finds himself in need of a new friend to help him move on. What will happen when he finds a neko in the middle of the woods? And how will he react when she keeps trying to mate with him? Rock LeeXoc neko "warning hard Lemon"</html>
1. Heartbreak

(Two days before the encounter)

"But master, does this not please you?" the young girl asked as her long white hair flows slightly over her eyes. Lee blushed a deep red as she struggles keeping the innocent girl in front of him from pulling down his boxers, "N-no! I didn't mean it like this!" he shouts try to hold his composure. The white haired girl looks at him with her big purple eyes while she slowly climbs on top of him, "Master I want to please you every way I can." Lee gulps as he looks into her eye trying so hard to hold back the urge to take her right then and there. Suddenly he felt his boxers pulled all the way down and seeing the young girl move to his lower part of his body, "Wah! W-wait don't!"

(Back to present time)

Rock Lee sat near a waterfall watching the glistening water rush down into a river below it. Sighing, he stood up and walked along a path next to the rushing waters thinking deeply. "I just don't understand.." Putting a hand over his eyes, he replayed the scene in his mind once again as he keeps walking on the dirt path next to the noisy waterfall.

_**About a hour before by the training grounds**_  
><em><br>"ah….S-sasuke-kun..don't…." Sakura moaned as she felt the raven-haired boy slide his hand into her tight shorts. "shut up Sakura or someone might hear us." Sasuke said with a sly smirk as he gently left a trail of kisses down her neck under her left ear. The __kunoichi underneath him squirms and whimpers slightly, "nah~…but..we mustn't…ah~" Sakura moans again as she felt two warm fingers snake their way inside her slowly. Hearing such noises from the girl in front of him, the raven-hair boy smirked again, "I will make you scream my name in pleasure like you have never screamed before." Sasuke suddenly grinds his crotch into the kunoichi's causing Sakura to gasp. "N-no ah...__Sasuke-kun w-we can't…not in public..." the two lovers were lying down in the forest not too far from the training grounds._ "_Your pleas turn me on," he answered smugly and leaned in over her kissing her passionately as his tongue quickly invades her mouth. While he did this he starts to finger her gently and slowly torturing the pink haired girl even more. Sakura tried to embrace him but her hands were tied up behind her back with her own head band, "naaah! Sasuke!" she failed to hold in her moans. _"_Do you want me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked smugly, his fingers dig deeper into the young kunoichi's entrance. Sakura slowly looks up at him blushing a deep red and a lustful look in her eye, "Sasuke…i…i…w-want you…"_

_**Back to present time**_

Rock Lee smashed his head against the tree, causing a small amount of blood to drip from his forehead. "Why can she not see it? She deserves so much more than him! How dare you Sasuke Uchiha use Sakura-chan as such a tool" His hands clenched into fists as he slid into a sitting position on the grass as tears threatened to escape his frustrated eyes. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration not sure what to make of what he had just seen. He gently touched the small red spot on his forehead and winced noticing he was bleeding and sighed.

Ashamed at himself for letting his feelings get the better of him, he took in a deep breath and stood up. He walked over to a small creek and leans down on one knee and supports himself with his other leg; splashing himself with some cold water on his face to help him forget the unwanted images. He looked down at his reflection he frowned to only see himself frowning back. "Why…..why would she allow him to do such things to her?" Lee bit his lip and blushed a little thinking how he could do the same kind of things with her but quickly shook his head and smacked himself. "I admit, it would be wonderful no youthful, if Sakura felt the same love as I do for her." He stared at his reflection and watched it ripple as the steady water streams through its path. "But no matter how hard I try…..she seems to slip away…" Lee dipped his hand in the water and slowly pulled it out. He watched the glistening liquid flow out from between his fingers.

Lee's thoughts were interrupted by a weak groan he heard not too far away. He looks up and doesn't see anyone, just himself by a small creek. He hears the same voice again only this time it seemed like a moan of pain. "what is that?" he stood up looking around more trying to find the source of the unknown noises. For a while he could only hear the rushing water flowing down stream. About three minutes later he could hear something dragging itself along the ground. Lee looks behind him and starts walking into the forest that surrounded him. _Who could be all the way out here other than me?_ He thought to himself as he looks around, between bushes, behind trees, even in trees.

Just when he was about to give up he trips over something quite large landing face flat on the ground. "ow.." he groans as he tries to recover from his clumsy stepping. Lee then heard yet another groan that did not come from him. He turns around and finds himself facing an unconscious young girl with long silky white hair that reminded him of snow and a creamed colored skin. She wore only a big bagging black shirt that was torn with a few twigs on it. Her shirt cuts a few inches above her knees just barely covering her most private parts then Lee quickly noticed white moving behind her. Slowly he moved closer to the girl and was shocked to see that the white object was her tail. As Lee takes another look at her he also see that she as cat like ears on top of her head. He tries to control his head from spinning as he looks as the young beautiful neko before him.

_What do I do_, Lee asked himself. He saw a small black and blue spot on her ankle; _it looks like she hurt herself, _he thought as she gently moved some of her hair out of her face. "I cannot just leave her here" he paused for a moment then the fire of youth blazed it his eyes, "YOSH, I will take care of her until she is back into health and help her way home." He shouts determined. The young girl groans at the loud noise that blasted into her ear. Lee looks at her and quickly covered his mouth, "don't worry, the handsome devil of the Leaf Village is here to help" she whispered as he gently picks her up. He rushed off to his house with courageous youth in his eyes.


	2. My New Master?

-Lee's new friend part two-

It was a bright and early morning at the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the birds chirping and fluttering through the warm spring sky as the sunlight gleamed wondrously through the tree branches of many blooming cherry blossom trees around the peaceful village. Lee opened his rounded, black eyes stretching his limbs as he yawned. "Ahh...what a spectacular morning" He said with youth burning in his eyes. "I should take advantage of such remarkable weather patterns and go do some intense training!" Might spoke up in his voice with such great determination as Lee suddenly jumps out of bed to quickly get dressed. "I shall do 10,000 push-ups with one arm -and to make things more interesting, I'll put my leg weights on my back!" His thoughts were interrupted by the small figure sleeping on the other side of the room.

"oh that is right…I had almost forgot about the young lady" before him was a young white haired neko with dark tanned skin. Lee glanced at the bandage around her ankle that he had wrapped up last night. He couldn't help but fall into her youthful beauty, the way her silky pure white hair lays sprawled around her head as if she wore a halo and her skin looked so smooth and delicate. Her closed eyes made it impossible to see their color but her lips were so plump and lush; Lee wondered how soft they would have felt if he were to touch them. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he quickly shakes his head, "No it is rude to touch any lady without their permission! I have yet gotten her name from her." he looks over her again and could not help but let his eyes wonder of to her nicely rounded chest. Could you blame him? Any man would be attracted to those round plump bosoms that squished together rising up and down every time she took a breath. She was sleeping on her side so he also couldn't help but notice the curves she had on her lower body as well. Lee stares….that ass….was all he thought before smacking himself. Though he couldn't see it fully since she was facing him but just by the angle he could see that she really did have nice butt.

_I shouldn't be getting carried away like this…, _he thought to himself. But now that he thinks about it he looks at her a bit worried.

The young mysterious girl has not yet opened her eyes since Lee found her out in the middle of the woods. In fact what is she? Her beauty was so distracting the Lee forgot about her cat like ears and tail. He was too tired from yesterday's events to think about it last night. Lee's heart suddenly drops; "yesterday…" he curled up in the corner of the room and sulks. The images and pain washed over him yet again of what he witnessed near the training grounds. "Is Sakura-chan truly happy with Sasuke? Can he bring her more happiness than I ever could? Or am I just not worthy of Sakura-chan's time?" Each question he asked himself chipped at his aching heart. True that Sasuke is a worthy shinobi and true many girls fond over the attractive Uchiha and true that Sakura-chan has always claimed she loved him but… Lee sighed as his heavy heart felt like it had been ripped in half without even a chance to be acknowledged. Never in his life has he felt such frustration and torment, becoming a great ninja was one thing but earning love seemed so impossible. "Maybe….I was never meant to be loved.." he thought regretfully.

"Nya~" The unfamiliar voice snapped Lee out of his thoughts as he turned to face the cause of the noise. His eyes widen as he sees the young animal like girl slowly sit up from futon and rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her white hair gracefully flows around her body while her ears fold back as she yawns giving a clear view of her fanged liked teeth. Lee's heart skipped a beat as he stared at the amazing looking young women. It was almost as if she was an angel sent down from the heavens above! The girl then caught her sight on Lee and stares back at him, her dark yet bright violet eyes almost looked it his very soul. Her gaze sent shivers down his back but could not look away. How could someone capture you with only a simple look?

"Are you my new Master?"

Were the very first words he heard her say. _Master? What does she mean by that? I've just met her and she asks if I'm her new master?_ Lee was caught off guard by her words, not only was he confused but he was **very** confused. How could such an innocent yet beautiful face ask such a…odd question?

"N-no, I'm no one's master!" Lee waves his hands, "I-I found you unconscious out in the woods…speaking of which, do you feel any pain? I saw your ankle was bruised so I took the liberty of wrapping it up for you." He said trying to calm himself down. The girl looks at him tilting her head as if she was trying to remember something, "No one else was with me?" she asked calmly. Lee nods quickly seeing that she didn't seem to be in any kind of pain. But then she did something would have imaged any girl would do.

She had somehow appeared in front of him and cuts a hole into his jump suit, with her claw like nails, right where his groin was. Lee had no time to react as the girl already had her mouth around member "NGH!" Lee stumbled backwards and fell flat on his butt.

;;(0Д0);;

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! W-wait, Don't! It… it's dirty!" Lee shouts in shock when she flicks out her tongue and wraps it around his member.

_Wh… what is she thinking! Oh! Oh Kami!_

Lee's mind was blown away, never has he felt so good. No, it wasn't good. It was Amazing! The way her warm wet mouth slicked around his crotch, how her tongue knew which spots to rub and lick! And just now she swirled his tongue back around the underside-!

_Th-this strange fuzzy sensation- I can't breathe!_

"N-no, don't! Aaah… Aaaah!" Lee writhes as the girl holds me down, licking up and down his shaft that was already hard. She stops and pulls back looking at his member, "You're…big" before he could say anything her mouth was on it again.

_Oh Kami… that… wh… I… this is…! Stop! it's..it's dirty!I-I didn't take a sh-shower cause…cause I was going to train-Ngh…_

Lee lost his thoughts as he grips onto her head for support, arching himself over her head as drool runs down from the corner of his mouth. He bucked his hips and sways them into her luscious mouth.

_It… it feels so good! ...uh oh… No! Not now! Stop!_

"Please…! I need to… I'm gonna…! Let me go… nngh…"

Lee pleads her to stop sucking; there was no way he could cum into her mouth! She doesn't stop, in fact she moves her tongue even faster and sucks harder

"Please d-don! It's dirty! I can't….! Let me- please! I don't… I don't want to… aaah!"

Lee throws his head back "Aaaaaah!" His body convulsed and arches as he squirted his load into the young neko's mouth. His eyes were heavy-mast and his head was in pure bliss. He weakly watched as the girl pulls back and looks into his eyes while a thick white substance runs down her chin,

"You are now my new master; please take good care of me"


	3. Tears

_Wha…what just happened?_

Lee opened his eyes only to see his newest guest licking some kind of white substance off her fingers. She seemed pleased with the taste as she continues to clean herself in a very erotic way. Her large chest slightly bouncing to each movement, her flushed face standing out due to her tanned skin, the innocent look in her eyes now replaced with lustful glassed over ones.

_Did…did that…did all of that really just happen? No…no it couldn't have, most girls don't even give me a second glance but…she just…without any hesitation…but I'm..a nobody. She even went as far as calling me her…master? Why…? How…? I don't even…WHAT THE HECK JUST HEPPENED!_

Lee sat there in a daze trying to reflect on the young girl's actions just moments ago. How could she do something like that to someone she just met? What motives did she have? Who was she? "What" is she? Where did she come from? How did she learn such a thing? Why was she so skilled? And did that really just happen! As Lee tries to wrap his head around the situation the young girl looks up at him,

"Do you wish for me to continue Master? Or shall I move on to the next sequence?"

She lifts up the skirt of her white dress giving Lee a jaw dropping sight of her beautiful white laced panties. Blood shot out of Lee's nose as his face turns beet red. He could feel his heart squeezes tight as it starts beating rapidly, not only was his heart rate quickening but his groin was also taking effect of the tempting invitation. Her body seemed almost too perfect to be true, those smooth dark skinned thighs and just the way the laced underwear curved around her hips, how her underwear sticks to her body shaping out her-Suddenly alarm went off in his head. _'Danger!'_ his brain screamed. _'Danger! Retreat! Retreat! This isn't right!'_ he scrambled over to her and grabbed her skirt only to shove back down to cover up her most private area.

"Stop! P-Please don't do that!"

Lee cries as he held his nose closed so the blood wouldn't get all over her. She looks at him surprised but then she slowly lowers her gaze with a disappointed look on her face.

"Does…my body not suit you Master?"

It was Lee's turn to look surprised.

"N-no, no, no, no, no, no! You're body is very beautiful and attractive! If not Amazing-Wait! It-it's not like I was starring and thinking of impure thoughts! I mean your curves are like none other that I've seen! Ack! n-n-no! that's not what I meant! Oh! no…I was…I'm sorry! Forgive me, it's just you look so much like an angel-a goddess! Your face is so cute and innocent but your eyes, oh I have never seen such deep mysterious eyes. They twinkle in the light almost making it look like they hold the starry night sky in them, o-or like two deep pools a man could easily drown in. A-and you hair it's so pure- "

He rambled on embarrassed but did not wish to upset the little lady. Lee never really studied a women's body before nor did he have many perverted thoughts about them (until now that is), he's always respected women. When it comes to manners, Lee would always open the door for TenTen, or hold it open a few seconds longer if she is right behind him as well for anyone else. He's always known girls were quite sensitive as well so he knows to be always polite and to be careful with his words at times. Lee believed that women were made to have, and be, everything a man lacks and longs for—emotionally, mentally, physically, and sexually. They are to be deeply appreciated, envied, and lauded; not debased, objectified, cheapened, or ridiculed.

The young girls slowly looked up at him meeting his gaze; Lee did not expect to see the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes. He panics,

"Wah! Please I'm sorry! I did not wish to insult you in any way! B-but we-we just met and w-w-we should get to know each other first before we do anything rash! You have a womderful body but I really think we should try to understand the current situation….!"

He trails off as he sees his words did no good. She was trembling, fists clenching onto her skirt and her head hung low.

"No *hic*…no one..has ever said such k-kind words to me *hic* f-forgive me master.."

She weakly starts wiping away her fallen tears, Lee was practically gaping at the sight of her growing so emotional. Finally the pieced started to fall together, they way she acted, the way she talked, how skilled she was during sexual encounters, the way that she claimed him as her master. This poor woman…she had been used so much and then tossed aside over and over again as some kind of object or pet. There was only one thing that could make a person feel genuinely fulfilled, and that was by reaching their peak with someone they loved and loved them in return. He wasn't sure what all was going on in her head, but Lee was determined to heal her broken heart in anyway he could. He might not be able to give her the Love she so desperately needed but he could at least treat like a equal that she is.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I've been quite busy with work and such. Thank you for the reviews which helped me to focus on my writing. Do you guys think the story is moving too fast or is it *clears throat* not erotic enough? Also I've been thinking of starting Durarara fanfic with Shizuo X Oc, I know there aren't many fanfics with a lemon in them that isn't a Yoai…so I thought I would give it a try. Tell me what you think and I'm open to any ideas, Thanks and until the next chapter! Yosh!**


End file.
